Operation Blue Eagle
Operation Blue Eagle "The Siege of Brisch, undoubtedly the most infamous catastrophe in the history of the Federation, sent billions of innocent civilians to their unncessary deaths. At this moment, Mobile Infantry troopers are preparing for an offensive recapture of the Brio system, and our beloved colony, Brisch." Would you like to know more? Planning Operation Blue Eagle was organized by General Hauser over the course of 4 months. The planning was a classic offensive "pincer" plan, involving two seperate fleets of five battleships and seven corvettes each closing in on the hostile systems surrounding the Brio system, slowly squeezing the Arachnid and Skinnie presence out of the area. Execution The first fleet rendezvoued at the small colony of Denor. After the first fleet entered the surrounding systems of Brio, they were attacked by the "Skinnie Sacriledge," a religious group of Skinnies led by an incredibly powerful psychic named Dakatta. Several ships, notably the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy, the AFC-BC885 Gallipoli, and the AFC-CT304 Bunker Hill were extremely damaged, and ordered by Hauser to remain at the far edge of the Brio system, setting up supply lines for the second fleet. Yuzine After the supply lines were operational, several ships assaulted the border planet of Yuzine, entirely obliterating Skinnie outposts on the planet. Eleuse As many ships required repairs, the first fleet assaulted several planetside harbors on the swamp-like research colony known as Eleuse in order to repair their ships. However, no harbors on the planet were meant for ships as large as the Athena-class Battleships, with the largest few only large enough to repair corvettes. Several platoons were deployed with the objective to adjust the smaller harbors. However, instants after deploying, the planet was overrun by hordes of Arachnids from the swamps. One corvette was destroyed by the Arachnids during repairs, however, most ships escaped in better condition than they were before the landing. Belt of Tal'Kor As most of the First Fleet began to seperate to attack much smaller targets, the 77th Fruits discovered a distress call from a flagship named 'The Howler' inside of the highly magnetised Belt of Tal'Kor. Upon reaching the ship, a small portion of the Skinnie Sacriledge's fleet ambushed the puny-in-comparison AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy. The Howler was discovered to be General Hauser's flagship. As the Audie Murphy was attacked, an unregistered vessel appeared on radar and slaughtered the Sacriledge's fleet. The ship was later identified as the HMS Hestia, a technological-biological hybrid prototype battleship. Change of Plans The confused Commanding Officers interrogated the original troopers from Brisch, attempting to learn why Hauser had attacked them. They learned that Hauser did not plan the operation to save the system of Brio and the thousands still alive on Brisch, but rather as a selfish attempt to gain his own personal empire in the system. Now allied with the Hestia, Admiral Thomas Hargreves let out an improvised speech over the ship's intercom system as the crew prepared for slipspace jump to Humador . "My faithful crew, today we embark on a journey that will no doubt lead to the end of many of your lives. But I feel no remorse. No regret. And nor should you.'' Today we embark on a journey that will defy all boundaries. We shall defy not only the Federation, but even our own prejudices. But fear not. We are fighting for the Federation and her goals, even though they may not realize that.' General Hauser - A high-ranking figure who could only be described as a snake - aims to kill every single one of you. And why?' Not for the Federation... No, to fulfill his own bloodlust. I will not let that happen.' This is your commanding officer Thomas Hargreves. Stick to your duties and remember your training and we shall all survive."'' Humador As the fleet expanded throughout the system, the Sixth Fleet assaulted the mining colony of Humador. While the series of battles on the surface of Humador incurred massive losses, it allowed the colony to be used as a spring-pad behind the main Skinnie fleet, allowing the entirety of the Sixth Fleet to enter Brisch's orbit and bombard the Skinnie fleet. Brisch The Sixth Fleet's actions allowed the First Fleet to strengthen their assault, as the Second Fleet was brought in as emergency backup. The tri-fleet assault on Brisch decimated the Skinnie fleet, incurring a loss of only four ships. The Skinnie fleet retreated as the Second Fleet came into orbit, leaving thousands of Arachnids and Skinnies on the surface of Brisch. Targeted orbital bombardments and TAC strikes cleared out a majority of the hostiles, and the First Fleet deployed several dozen battalions to clean up the rest. While Brisch was decimated, it was saved, and was considered a huge success against the Skinnies. Casualty Report Commissioned Officers *'''BrgdrGen. Danny 'Hicks' Martin *'503' Total COs Non-Commissioned Officers *'Sgt.' Nikolai Kruschevik *'1,338' Total NCOs Enlistedmen *'Pvt.' Olivia Carmen *'Pvt.' Alex Keyes *'Pvt.' Akrakorn Korat *'Pvt.' Rebecca Owling *'6,043' Total Enlistedmen Blue Eagle